


妖灵轶事

by chansang



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansang/pseuds/chansang
Summary: “我就说啊！”杰洛特说道，明显觉得那番说辞很奇怪。“而且——他还戴着可笑的珠宝——正式得让人发笑，” 他朝自己胸膛上大幅度比划着，差点洒了他的啤酒，“他就站在希里旁边，但希里穿着一套不错的镀银链甲，还带着真的能用上的剑！”“别跟我说他连一把剑都没有。”弗农说道。真的，别说了。他眼泪都要笑出来了。哭笑不得的那种。





	妖灵轶事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).
  * A translation of [For a Wraith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343737) by [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday). 

“——那她理所当然会找我说‘杰洛特，这是那赛尔的阿洛尔泽·瓦·阿梅伊王子，他是来这儿冒险的，我们多了个_助力_，带上他一起走吧’了。”杰洛特模仿着希里的声音拉高调子说道。好吧，但不论如何这个调至少比他原来的高——弗农不知道杰洛特是否真能让自己的声音听起来足够像个女人。

“_那赛尔_？怎么可——”

“_我就说啊！_”杰洛特说道，明显觉得那番说辞很奇怪。“而且——他还戴着可笑的珠宝——正式得让人发笑，” 他朝自己胸膛上大幅度比划着，差点洒了他的啤酒，“他就站在希里旁边，但希里穿着一套不错的镀银链甲，还带着真的能用上的剑！”

“别跟我说他连一把剑都没有。”弗农说道。真的，别说了。他眼泪都要笑出来了。哭笑不得的那种。

杰洛特尽量保持镇定——他仍在微微摇晃着——看向了弗农，严肃说道：“真没有。”

“_不会吧_。”弗农说道，_怎么可能呢_。

杰洛特仍注视着他，目光严肃，表情坚定，像是要证明些什么一样，好一会儿过去，他突然大笑起来。弗农也忍俊不禁；整件事听起来十分荒谬，但是天哪，事情就这么发生了。杰洛特大醉酩酊的样子，不太可能撒谎说自己救了对方的性命。

他们两个是最后剩下的客人，其他桌已经空了。卓尔坦早在半小时前就抛下他们，跑去跟上边一桌相熟的两个矮人聊天去了，现在大概已经趴到桌上呼呼大睡了。丹德里恩，不出所料，正与歌手们谈天说地，还主动跑去向舞台上的乐师提供自己的建议。

“他为什么要去那里？那儿根本就不挨着他的国土，为什么他会在意外国农民正被妖灵吞噬的事呢？”弗农问道，因为不论如何这才是合理的原因。

“噢是是是，他关心的正是那些_农民_，当然了。”杰洛特用骨头般干巴巴的语气说道。

弗农喝完了他的啤酒，他甚至不记得他的杯子是哪个了。数小时之前他还那么郁闷，现在却因为笑得太多脸部发疼。大概是因为啤酒减轻了一切情绪吧。

他想着再喝一品脱，但今晚实在是太欢乐了，弗农不想用廉价的烈酒将它从记忆中抹去。没有什么比听到另一个男人为自家女儿操碎了心的事更令人振奋的了——这让他自家的那个看起来像个来自众神的馈赠，而非往常的那个噩梦。

“嗯？”弗农发出疑惑的声音，摆摆手让杰洛特继续说。

“他这辈子做过的最冒险的事就是计算税收！”杰洛特几乎喊了出来，“这也是他和农民们接触最多的活动。”

弗农下定决心，一鼓作气——趁杰洛特分心，轻而易举地顺走了对方半满的酒杯。杰洛特要么是没注意到，或者更有可能的是，假装没有注意到，因为他根本不在意这回事儿。

“那他为什么要这么做？”

“他的目的是希里！他想——企图讨她欢心！他——”杰洛特又大笑几声；他还试图继续讲完这个故事，但弗农一个字都没听懂，只得等他冷静下来。

“但他叫得比妖灵还大声，我觉得希里这下对他可真是‘_另_眼相看’了。” 杰洛特说道，身体危险地摇摇晃晃。他揪住弗农的外套不放以稳住自己，带有暖意的压力抵着弗农的背部。

“他也的确是个助力！他可帮了那个妖灵的大忙！他那金灿灿的护甲晃得我们眼花缭乱，我们另花了好大的劲才击中妖灵。” 杰洛特说道，声音中仍带着对阿洛尔泽·瓦·阿梅伊王子那残存的不满。“他那把装饰用的钝剑差点就刺到了希里！_但没过一会儿他居然还试图求婚_。” 杰洛特说完的时候脸上还露出了弗农从未见过的最难以置信的表情。他晕晕乎乎的，有那么一瞬间发现对方看起来是那么年轻，但弗农眨了眨眼，这幅景象又消失了。

两人再次对视着陷入沉默中。这次双双破功大笑不已，花了好一会儿才止住。

“不是吧，那他怎么知道她的身份呢？就因为被女猎魔人从妖灵手中救下，才疯狂地爱上了她？”

杰洛特的脸肉眼可见地皱了起来。“噢，他知道的。他也不是希里带着一起狩魔的第一个冒险者了。”不知怎的，他的语气让_冒险者_听起来像是个_死了一周的水鬼。_

“她也不太可能到处说出自己的全名吧！”

“不，不。我觉得恩希尔知道这回事，才一直把这些白痴送来的。他想让她嫁给其中一个。或者他可能希望他们消失得无影无踪，这样他治下的白痴就会少一些了，我也不清楚。”

“他还没让她回尼弗迦德去吗？”弗农问道，心头涌上担忧。如果杰洛特和希里需要再次隐姓埋名——好吧，他以一己之力恐怕不太能对抗整个帝国，但他当然更不会让朋友陷入困境。

“没有。”杰洛特丝毫不烦恼地说道，懒懒招手打消了弗农心中所有的担忧。“他肯定知道：如果她不想，那她就不去。我也不清楚他是不是试过这么做，所以她才捉弄他送过来的人。”也因此他看起来非常沮丧不乐。

弗农了解当薇丝深陷麻烦而自己却所知不够多的感觉，他笑了笑，杰洛特仍抓着他的外套试图轻轻摇动他。“可闭嘴吧，别笑了，我_问过她_但她就是不肯说！她还假装没有听到我说话，自顾自地说这一带本来就很多年轻的冒险者！年轻冒险者个屁！其中有个还穿着_丝绸的便鞋_呢——连恩希尔都不会要那种玩意儿当驸马爷。”

杰洛特安静下来，大概是在思考身为人父注定要面对的许多不幸和不易。弗农趁机喝完了杰洛特的啤酒，桌上堆满的大啤酒杯已经全空了。早些时候，卓尔坦煞有其事地给他们作了安排，但他们谁也不清楚是什么。

“啊，他估计是在想着摆脱他们对皇位的角逐呢。”

“丝绸鞋子，罗契，一个穿着丝绸鞋子_走进沼泽地_的人，不太可能出现在有着白色火焰舞动的那个赛场当中——”

“行了杰洛特，你也别这样批评人家啊，”弗农说道，试图隐藏他的欢乐，然而并没有那么成功，“恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯的确_多才多艺_，虽然时尚并不存在其中。”

两人再次哈哈大笑倒在对方身上，这是今晚上第n次了。爽朗大笑转为酒酣轻笑，一阵融洽的沉默降临，随后一片寂静。能一起嘲笑尼弗迦德皇帝，得友如此，夫复何求。他身边常有的是一群把他开皇帝玩笑的行为看作是自寻死路的人，或者是一群比起开玩笑来更愿意壮志饥餐皇帝肉的人。

弗农环顾酒馆——卓尔坦仍在邻桌呼呼大睡，旁的两个矮人正大声争论着。吟游诗人已经离开那边的乐师高台。天色已晚或者尚早，但这意味着，无论有多不情愿，他很快就得回到他那必须尽责的生活当中。

“啊，我该——”

“丹德里恩似乎打了个好算盘呢。”杰洛特正好在弗农将要借故离开的时候说道。杰洛特朝那边歪歪头，弗农还真看到了丹德里恩，他正搂着一个歌手偷偷往楼上溜呢，歌手的红裙紧紧依靠着丹德里恩那花哨的——一身衣服。

弗农回过头来看向杰洛特，后者俯身靠得极近，眼神专注。

“你。”弗农张了张嘴又闭上了，他不知道自己要说点什么。杰洛特靠得更近了，揽着弗农后背，两人靠在了一起。

“你该在这儿过夜，罗契。晚上外头可不安全。”杰洛特说道，当然，他完全不担心罗契走夜路回家的能力。

“但晚上这么热闹，我觉得应该没有空房间了。”他说道，因为这样能让这一刻延续得久一些。

“嗯哼，没准是这样，”杰洛特愉快地附和道，“那你自然要跟我一起挤挤了。”

“_自然，_”弗农缓缓重复道，难以置信地摇摇头，“行吧，那你带路。”

杰洛特尽了他最大的努力，然而跟罗契相比他根本走不了直线，最后弗农只能把他带回房间，再带上了床。


End file.
